clans_risefandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of CanyonClan
Contains spoliers for the first book of Clan's Rise. Clicking on links of the characters may spoil the story. WispClan The Allegiances at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Leader || Blackstar - black tom Deputy || Rushclaw- dark tabby tom Medicine Cat || Brackenberry- golden brown tom Warriors || Sagewhisker- brown tabby tom with a white flank and amber eyes Crashclaw- powerful black tom Leaftail- brown tabby she-cat — Apprentice- Flingpaw Redfur- red-brown tabby tom Milkfur- creamy-brown she-cat Ebonyfur- pale brown she-cat Volenose- brown tabby tom Rabbitleap- pale brown tom — Apprentice- Amberpaw Boulderhop- dark gray tabby tom Apprentices || Flingpaw- silver tom Amberpaw- gray she-cat Bumblepaw- pale gray tabby tom Queens || Featherpelt- silver she-cat Morningfrost- brown-and-white she-cat Elders || Aldertail- old brown tom BushClan Allegiances for BushClan at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Leader|| Brackenstar- pale ginger tom Deputy|| Winterpath- gray-and-white tom Medicine Cat|| Stormcloud- pale gray tom Warriors|| Galefur- gray tom Shadepelt- black tom Dapplefrost- golden-brown she-cat Bluetail- blue-gray she-cat Spottedfall- spotted gray she-cat Patchpelt- black-and-white tom Waterstream- white tabby she-cat Fireclaw- red tom Queens|| Lumbersong- brown she-cat (mother of Galefur's kits, Creamkit- small shady brown she-cat and Blackkit- black tom) ShadeClan Allegiances for ShadwClan at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Leader|| Swallowstar- red-brown she-cat Deputy|| Firefox- dark ginger tom Medicine Cat|| Darkpelt- powerful red tom Warriors|| Crowtail- large black-and-white tom Honeypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat Sunflare- swift tabby tom with a mark on his forehead Waterleap- white she-cat Rockstorm- dark gray tom Silverleap- silver she-cat Queens|| Sapflight- small brown she-cat (mother to Rockstorm's kits, Dashkit- small brown she-cat and Heatkit- larger dark red tom) ShoreClan Allegiances for ShoreClan at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Leader|| Sandstar- a brown tom Deputy|| Blacksoot- black-and-white tom — Apprentice- Timberpaw (pale gray tom with green eyes) Medicine Cats-|| Cometflight- silver she-cat Warriors|| Leafheart- brown she-cat Sorrelflight- tortoiseshell she-cat Sagepath- brown tom with white legs — Apprentice- Seedpaw (ginger-and-white she-cat) Darknight- dark gray tom Breezeheart- gray she-cat Claytail- gray tom Queens|| Hollydapple- black-and-brown she-cat (mother of Claytail's kits, Morningkit- light gray she-cat and Jackelkit- black tom) CanyonClan Allegiances for CanyonClan at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Leader|| Lionstar- ginger tom with gray eyes Deputy|| Tigerburr- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes — Apprentice- Thornpaw Medicine Cat|| Skyflight- white she-cat with amber eyes — Apprentice- Yellowpaw Warriors|| Squirrelpelt- bright ginger she-cat — Apprentice- Bumblepaw Berrystem- cream-and-white tom with blue eyes — Apprentice- Bluepaw Barkfall- dark ginger tom Caveclaw- black-and-white tom with brown paws — Apprentice- Snakepaw Owlflight- pale brown she-cat Cloudstorm- white tom — Apprentice- Flowerpaw Gravelpelt- brown tabby tom with a white flank and tip tail Blackclaw- black tom with amber eyes — Apprentice- Dovepaw Snowblaze- white she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices|| Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat Snakepaw- golden-brown tom Flowerpaw- white she-cat Dovepaw- cream she-cat Yellowpaw- very light ginger tom Thornpaw- black tom Queens|| Moonsplash - light silver-and-white she-cat (mother of Tigerburr's kits, Waterkit- pale gray she-kit, Grasskit- ginger tom, and Creakkit- a tan tom) Goldenwing- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Lionstar's kits, Mosskit- light ginger she-kit, Leafkit-dark brown tom, Mistykit- very pale, light brown she-kit) Cats outside Clans Allegainces at the beginning of Rise of CanyonClan. Silver- white she-cat Stripe- dark gray tom with black stripes Scarface- pale brown tom with a scarred face Honey- cream she-cat with amber eyes